


Revelations.

by Noblegas Xenon (NoblegasXenon)



Series: There's A Traitor In the Midst [2]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: And there are a lot of reasons why, Drowning, Gen, Near Death, guess whose brother is a fuck--------------, hi this is the Hell Memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblegasXenon/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: There is no more comfort.





	Revelations.

The sun was coming up from across the water. Ronin could see all around the mist and fog. A drear day, he guessed but still. He stepped onto the dock. Ronin just stood there alone as the wind flowed around his hair. He continues forward until he’s at the end and standing before the great blue.

He sits down, his legs loose atop the waves. A moment away from the town. A moment away just for himself. It was for now, a melancholic mood. These were the times where he enjoyed his loneliness.

Ronin was- Weary, he’s always been. But now, now it seemed to intensify to the point where he couldn’t bond. And his brother was always away, always planning something. Always working or perhaps, maybe even making friends.

He’s not sure how to feel about his brother, after what happened in the old theater. He dreads his ever presence and hates his confidence. He’s not jealous, per se. But everything about Sohei exuded something different from himself. Something more- More- He doesn’t realize what.

He coughs violently for a moment. His sinuses getting to him. Ronin doesn’t know if he wants to call Sohei his brother. Because what he wants to do was wall him up. He wasn’t- Fine being alone but he’d take it to always staying with his brother. 

He’s still watching the sky, and it’s comforting. For what it was. He was smaller then the world but that just was how it is. He didn’t mind it, not being able to deeply affect the world. Briefly, he glances at his hands and he remembers the self-created light show.

It was beautiful and he could potentially do it again. But he feels he needs to hide it, only doing small tricks instead. Out of boredom, he manifests an animal next to him. Just a small fox, with silky orange and white furs that Ronin pets. The manifestation has eyes of gold, bright and ever looking. It’s tail swishes and lands around Ronin’s neck. 

The creature curls up around him and Ronin sighs in contentment. What he craved were bonds, with family and with friends. But it was so hard finding those very things. And his last one, with Sohei was already so weak and fraying. He doesn’t know what to do. He can’t go any farther or he might end up lost in his own abyss.

The fox trills and he’s shaken out of his thoughts. He sinks himself farther into the creature’s fur. He’s surprised by how warm it is. Surprised by the feeling of protection it gives of, like it’s always been there. Been apart of him. He curls into the fox and breathes in the smells of wood and dew. 

The next moment, he hears footsteps. But he doesn’t look up or pay attention until he hears the voice.

“There you are, I was looking for you.” Ronin jolts out of his reverie. The fox disappears instantly in a shattering shower of both sparks and fur. He looks behind and sees Sohei. His brother is standing there with a small grin and he can’t tell why. Ronin tries to smile back but he’s shaking. Imperceptibly but enough that he crosses his legs in an attempt to stop.

“H- Hey.” Sohei walks closer until he’s next to him and sits down. Just like Ronin was, he’s staring towards the horizon as the sky washes away in clouds of purples and reds. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Ronin doesn’t respond, instead watching his brother. Sohei doesn’t seem to notice or care since he continues on. “You always visited the docks, and I wondered why.” Sohei turns to Ronin and his grin turns wider. “I can see now.”

Ronin nods and swallows down bile. The weariness is back and he couldn’t run. Not from his brother, his sibling, families were supposed to be there for each other. Wasn’t that the point when their father left them? To have them help each other? Save each other? But Ronin was doubtful now, doubtful that Sohei had felt the same. Doubtful that Sohei would be there for him, death was just another coming and Sohei wasn’t going to be there.

“But,” Sohei lays a hand on his own and Ronin freezes. “You’re a coward, you run from everything.” Sohei pulls him close with his arm around his shoulder and Ronin shivers by the warmth of Sohei’s body. He’s still clasping Ronin’s hand, holding it as if he was something precious. But there’s a sort of uncanny wrongness to the way his brother was treating him. “Always cowering, always disappearing off to where the gods only know.”

“You- You do the same to me.” 

“So? What’s the point when you don’t do anything?” Sohei looks at him and he’s not smiling anymore, “What’s the point when you’re always leaving me behind?” Ronin balls his other hand into a fist, his nails digging into his palm.

He protests, not quite yelling but not quite whispering. “I’m not! It’s not- It’s not like that! We- Wasn’t it always us being seperated?” Sohei shrugs, his gaze leaving him. Ronin hadn’t noticed but the fishermen were out working. Nets and fishing poles surrounded the two.

“Maybe.” None of the workers are paying attention to them. Instead doing their share of work. A few would glance at them every once in a while but just as quickly, they go back. 

It’s not the same, being cradled by Sohei. Where there was a feeling of protection. What was there in its place vague imprisonment. “But you had a choice to stay. We could’ve been better. We could’ve ruled with what we had.” Sohei finally let go of his hand and Ronin sighs quietly in relief. But then he feels his brother’s arm shift from position and a palm behind his back. “But you gone and went, having something better.”

Sohei turns, looking him in the eyes. “But that won’t matter anymore.” Before he knows it, Ronin hits the water. The current pulls him deeper and his clothes soak dragging him down farther. He grabs at the surface, trying to pull himself up but the heavy water keeps him there.

He hates it, he hates his brother. Betrayal, fear, and anger coalesced into one and it was all he felt in that moment. He pulls himself to the surface and he looks around frantic for something to hold onto. But all was just boats. The current takes him again.

He struggles under the water, trying not to scream. It grabs and throws him around. Somehow, somehow he doesn’t get caught by the lines. No nets seem to catch him either but he sees more and more around him. He gives up sinking down farther closing his eyes.

He’s alone again. Standing in a yellow field of tall grasses that he sees leading to a beach. There’s a void in the bottom of his stomach but he walks. Toward the beach and toward the water. He reaches sand and sits down. Holding his legs, he only watches the waves push back and forth.

He balls his fists, his nails digging through his skin. It’s painful and he doesn’t care. He gets up standing and he screams until his throat feels hoarse. The sand changes, from the beige to a dark black. He wasn’t sure why he was here. A wave of vertigo hits him and he stumbles. 

He touches concrete and brick. Grey stones and a railroad. He looks around farther and he sees it's a tunnel. Ronin only saw those in storybooks. On the other side, he sees a bright blinding white light. He feels something fluid between his nails and Ronin rests his hands. There’s nothing to do here. Was he dead, now? He didn’t feel like he was.

He looks to his left and finds a book. Brown hardcover with a mark of two swords crossing. He takes the book and tucks it underneath his arm. He had no reason to take it but he does.

There’s a roaring of wind that suddenly picks up. From behind and in front, surrounding him in a vortex. The wind picks him up and leads him to the exit. He wakes up delirious in a bed. Too weak to move, he gazes around. There’s a woman in the room.

Midnight hair and worried steel eyes. Ronin tries to talk but coughs instead. He doesn’t remember exactly what happened except water and struggling just to breathe. She looks his way and it’s unexpected, the hug.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” Variations were repeated and he’s confused. The woman lets go and her name tag shows clearly reading as Hitomi. “You’re in the orphanage right now- You were caught in a net. It’s what saved you.”

The woman- Hitomi stands up and goes to leave but then she stops by the door. “Do you know where your brother went? He wasn’t there with you when you- fell in.” Ronin shakes his head and she sighs.

“I was hoping it’d be something else.” And then she leaves. His arm uncurls around the book and opens it. He finds out it’s a book of Stiix’s myths. The past few days were spent in the bed reading. His head ends up filled with stories and adventures.

The day he gets out, he stops visiting the docks. He looks elsewhere. He avoids his brother more constantly. Things were changing again. More rapidly then ever.  


End file.
